Under the Sea (TrueBlood) Bubble Trouble
by xXPrincessBubblegumXx
Summary: Sookie Stackhous is back with more mischief than ever! Alcide goes missing and it's left to Sookie to find him- Will Sookie find him AND undiscovered feelings for him or will she fall for the Handsome Vampire Viking Eric?
1. Chapter 1

Under the Sea (TrueBlood)

**Sorry for the short chapter i just want to see what you think and if i should continue! I would love to hear from you guys and remember to comment any ideas for what I can do! If I use your idea I will make sure I mention who gave me the idea! I will try to update every 1-2 days!XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 1

****Sookie's P.O.V****

**'RING RING!, RING RING!**' Ugh! My phone is ringing. I had to work in the bar early tomorrow so I had went to bed at 10pm and now it's 11pm! Who the hell would phone at this time of the night! Oh wait I could give a rough guess, it was probably Bill making sure I was okay or it was Eric who'd want something from me I'm sure of it!

**'RING RING!'** The phone went reminding me to answer.

"Hello" I said trying to act calm

"Good Evening, My _Lover_", a cool voice said. Of course it was Eric. I could see the smirk on his face right now as he called me 'His Lover'. I hated it when he called me that with a passion.

"Eric, I'm not your lover when will you stop you know it boils my blood" I said in a pleading bitchy way."Now what do you want. You only ever call if you want something from me."

"Well if you don't want to help that's fine with me, but it was for your sake."Eric said icily.

"Eric, you know I would help you anyway. Now get to the point." I was getting very tired and impatient.

"_Lover, _I called up your dog friend _Alcide_ the other night and he didn't answer so I went to his work building last night and his employees said he hadn't been in for days and they didn't know where he was." He said Alcide with disgust as vampires and wolfs don't get on very well. He called me lover again but I was just going to have to suck it up for now.

"So did you go round to his house?" That was stupid of me to ask he probably had or else he wouldn't have called me.

"I did, and it smelt _fishy._ And I'm not being funny it really smelt like fish, I even looked around his house to check if there were any fish in the fridge or anything, but there wasn't. Sooo…"He implied as if it were obvious.

"Sooo… what?" I asked

"I think he may have been kidnapped." He said

"And this is for my sake, How?" I replied bitterly

"I don't care about that _dog_. But I know _you _do. If I didn't care so much about your happiness I wouldn't have even bothered looking for _him."_He replied truthfully.

"Do you have an idea who might have taken him?"I asked concerned.

"Well you know I said it smelled like fish….." Eric said. He didn't have to continue before I thought of what else there could be.

"Don't fucking tell me there's mermaids too"

The silence at the other end of the phone told me there were. 


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Sea (TrueBlood) Sookie and Alcide

**So Guys I thought I'd do the 2****nd**** chapter now so you all could get a better taster of what's happening! Tell me what you think and once again I love to hear from you guys and send me your ideas! I hope this one is longer for you. I promise ill upload one tomorrow! 3 XxXx  
><strong>

Chapter 2

**Eric's P.O.V** - One night earlier from phoning Sookie-

"Pam I need someone to construct an extension on Fangtasia for me. Hmm who can I trust?" I asked my progeny.

"Well we have Tom's Construction Site who is in debt to us." She replied. "Oh and we have that doggy boy Alcide's company 'Herveaux Contracting'." She said cheekily. I know she hated werewolves as I did.

"Good thinking my child. Now go back to the bar." I said ordering her.

Alcide was still in debt to me from when I helped him when his Dad gambled all their money away. I thought for a moment. Who has did a good job for me before? I think I shall choose Alcide because he is close to Sookie, _my lover_ and she may like me more if I give her friend work. Hmmm. Yes I shall pick Alcide.

I was sitting at my desk and I dived into my trouser pocket to dig out my cell phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found 'Dog Builder Cell' I had a lot contacts of people I didn't know any more.

I would ask Pam to delete them for me later.

I called Alcide and the phone kept ringing. It rang out. Hmm maybe he's asleep well it is only 8:30pm so probably not. I called it again. No one answered. I called his house phone instead- No answer again. Something was wrong. I walked out into the club I owned 'Fangtasia' and looked around for Pam. She was dancing for the human men on one of the poles. The humans were throwing money at her. They were disgusting, but they were the ones who gave us money. I summoned Pam in my head and straight away she looked round at me. I beckoned her with my two fingers to come over. She came over with vamp speed and she was so quick the men watching thought she'd disappeared! Assholes! She bowed to me and asked me what I needed. I told her I was going to see if Alcide was home because he wasn't answering and asked her to watch the club whilst I was gone.

I ran to Alcide's house with vamp speed because it was faster than driving. I approached the front door that looked battered and dirty. The door wasn't locked so I could easily open it. Wait! Has Alcide invited in his house before? We will have to wait and see. I stuck my arm out to see if my hand could go in without burning. It didn't do anything so I must've been invited in at some point.

I walked into the hallway, sniffing to see if I could smell anyone here. As far as I could tell there was no one. My shoes were squeaking off the ground as I walked so I looked down. The ground was wet, but not with blood. Then what? I bent down to get closer to the wet substance but making sure I wasn't get my new jeans or shirt wet. I sniffed close to the wooden floor. It smelt very salty. I recoiled back as I first smelled the saltiness. It stung my nose it was so strong. I dabbed my index finger into the salty liquid and looked at it up close.

It looked like water. It smelled salty? Was it ocean water? I hadn't seen ocean water for centuries. I never went near beaches as it made me long for the sun again.

It smelled really fishy in Alcide's home. Like actually like fresh fish. I looked around Alcide's house for fish in case he had bought some previously. There was none. I decided to look at Alcide's work building to check if anyone had seen him.

I vamp speeded to his main office building and reported to the front desk. I asked the brown haired lady if Alcide had been to work today. She said she wasn't allowed to give out any information. I leaned closer to her and asked her to look at me. I looked deep into her eyes and said to her as she was in a trance "When was the last time you saw Alcide Herveaux?"

The glamoured woman said "He hasn't been to work for 3 days" in a tranced voice.

"You will remember nothing of myself being here tonight and you wil never remember me" I said to her.

She nodded and I left.

It was starting to creep closer and closer to dawn. I had to get back to Fangtasia or I would burn. I decided I would call Sookie tomorrow evening about Alcide. I was only looking for Alcide for her as he was close to her. I didn't give a flying fuck where he was. But maybe she'd like me more if I help saved her friend.

**If you liked this and want me to keep writing more please leave a comment on what you think! Piles of Love from xXLoveBloodXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Sea (TrueBlood)

_**So how are you guys enjoying this fanfiction so far? I'd love to know what you think should happen and if you want longer or shorter chapters! Also I try to update every day but it is hard to keep up with the rest of the world. Please give me feedback if you have an account! Thanks xXLoveBloodXx **_

Chapter 3

****Sookie's P.O.V****

That's it I've just about had it with supes! There's always a new supe they haven't told me about or there's some _stupid_ war between 2 of them! I don't know why I keep dragging myself into it. I always wonder what it would be like to have a normal life. If supernatural's weren't real or vamps hadn't came out of their coffins (Told the humans of their existence) Gran would still be alive along with a long list of people – Amy Burley, Maudette and a bunch of Jason's exes , Uncle Bartlett would still be alive even though I hated him as he molested me as a child, he still was family, Momma and Daddy would still be alive – as I recently found out they were killed by a vamp- There were million worldwide who'd still be alive. If I had a normal life I would have a caring husband and I would have kids, I wouldn't be able to read minds and wouldn't have to carry the burden of everyone's secrets, Jason would have a beautiful with and lots of kids and Id be an aunty. Life would be perfect but really it would be boring. I would wake up in the morning and get the kids and my husband up for work and get the kids ready for school, drive them to school, clean up the house, pick up the kids, help them with homework, cook dinner for everyone. It would be pretty boring.

Fantasying about my _normal_ life almost made me forget about Alcide. I thought to myself and wondered 'how am I going to be able to save him?' Hmm… I would need to wait until dark before Eric would come help me so I decided I'd go to work and ask Sam, My boss who's also a shapeshifter.

I got up out of my comfy bed and dragged myself into the bathroom. I turned on the shower to the right temperature and shrugged off my night dress. I stepped out of my panties and stepped into the hot shower to let all my worries wash away. Except that's not what happened. As I stood under the steamy hot shower waiting for it to pull me into tranquillity, all my thoughts of what could be happening to Alcide and then I looked for the sponge and found my Gran's shower cap which made me think of Gran. And her soft wrinkly smile and the way she smelled of her perfume. Thinking about her made my throat choke up with tears. Once I started crying I couldn't stop they came down like a waterfall.

Once I calmed down enough I came out the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. What a state I looked. My eyes were red and puffy. I dried myself with my wearing down towel and twisted the towel round my hair then on top of my head. I went into my room and opened my drawer for a bra and panties and put them on. I looked around for my Merlotte's work shirt and put on my black shorts. I put on some short frilly back ankle socks and put on my Nikes. I took the towel from my hair and brushed it while it was damp. I let my hair dry naturally as I went into the kitchen and made coffee and some toast. I sat at the table feeling lonely as I sipped my coffee and nibbled at my toast. Once I was finished I went back to my room and got my makeup out. I grabbed my mascara, shimmer eye shadow and a little concealer never hurt. I applied a little concealer around my face, and dabbed my little finger into the shimmer eye shadow and lightly put it above my eyelashes. I went a little heavy on the mascara because when you look hotter you get more tips and I really needed the money right now. A huge bill was about to come up soon and I wanted to be ready for it. Once my hair was reasonably dry I dipped my head down and tied my blonde hair into a pony tail just like I usually do for work. I looked at my clock it was 8:52. I started my shift at 9:15 but I decided go to work early and help Sam open the bar. I wanted to be anywhere other than by myself to let my thoughts get to me.

I drove to work in my old yellow car with its loud engine all the way to Merlotte's. When I got into the parking lot and parked my car at the employee's only part Sam was just opening the bar. I got out my car swiftly and smiled at Sam as he looked at me.

"Hey Sook! Your early today."Sam said cheerfully.

"Well I was up and ready so I thought why not come." I explained to Sam. Sam unlocked the door and said 'After you'. Sam was sweet. He always had, had a 'thing' for me. I had read so in his thoughts a while ago when I wasn't as good at controlling my 'disability' or 'gift' as some people look at it.

Sam and I were both polishing the glasses behind the bar in silence when I thought it was the right time to ask him something.

"Sam." I was waiting for his full attention.

"Yes Sookie?" He asked casually.

"What do you know about mermaids?" I asked as if it was the most casual question you could ask. I could see his face horrify at the question.

"SOOKIE DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THOSE NASTY CREATURES! Y'HEAR ME?!" Sam said almost deafening me.

"Sam! I was only asking! You don't have to yell at me and you're not in charge of what I do and where I go!" I said back just as bossily.

"I'm sorry Sook. You know I'm only doing it for your protection. They really are terrible creatures." He exclaimed.

"Sam I'm not a kid! I don't need you to protect me. But thanks for your concern." I said childishly. I continued, "Mermaids can't be that bad? Every mermaid I've ever heard of, have been beautiful and kind." I said unsurely.

"There nothing like that. They're evil supernaturals! Worse than wicked witches! There are some myths in the supernatural world that they once like you described them- beautiful, kind and loving- but now they're ugly, evil, sorcerers!" He said.

"What turned them like that?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said 'myths'. Doesn't mean they were ever like your practical, everyday, mermaid princess from a story tale." He said. He replied. I considered this as I thought about it all day.

_**Thanks for reading my book so far, Please tell me what you think so far! I will try and write more everyday and every new chapter i write im trying to make them longer. Thanks xXLoveBloodXx ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Under the Sea (TrueBlood)

_**This is my 4**__**th**__** chapter so far and I hope there's still plenty more to come. Please keep in mind that every chapter changes the Point of view(P.O.V) of each character.**_

_Chapter 4_

***** Sookies P.O.V*****

I pondered over Sam's remark all day until my shift was over. I finished at 2pm in the afternoon. I really wanted to find Alcide. I didn't have a smidge of a clue where '_Mermaids' _would take him or even why they'd take him.

Just before I left Merlotte's I wanted to ask Sam one more question about the mermaids. I sauntered over to his office and knocked twice. I had a bad feeling that Sam was going to shout again.

"Come In!" I heard Sam's voice muffled through the door. "Hey Sook! What's up?" He asked.

"Sam, before I ask you this please promise you won't yell again" I asked him sweetly.

"Okay". He said. He fingered a cross over his heart.

"Sam, do you know where they'd take Alcide? The mermaids?" I asked desperate for answers.

I could see Sam's face harden with hatred. "They have Alcide?" He asked aggravated. I forgot I hadn't told Sam about them kidnapping Alcide. Whoops!

"Well now you know. Will you tell me about them?" I asked deciding this was the right moment.

"I will tell you about them if, I am with you when you go rescue him."He asked in a 'I'm coming with you no matter what you say' tone.

"how'd you know I was going to save him?" I said astonished.

Sam's cute smile played by the corners of his lips, "Come on Sookie! Everyone knows you _always_ help a friend in need!" I thought about that. I guess I always did help my friends out of life threatening stuff and sometime soon my friends better help me out of them too!

Arlene came in to take over my shift and Sam asked Terry to watch over the bar while he went to his trailer. Sam asked me if I wanted to go into his trailer so we could discuss how to save Alcide.

I walked into Sam's trailer and took a seat at a small wooden table.

"Coke or Sprite?" Sam asked me.

"Ermm…. I'll have a coke please. I answered without actually thinking. Sam grabbed 2 coasters and placed them on the table then carried the 2 cups of coke and sat them on top.

"So what do you want to know about _Mermaids?" _Sam asked without beating around the bush. Always straight to business!

"Well everything really." I said, "But what do they look like?"I

"Well the last time I saw one they were _very _ugly. They had pale blue skin that was a sickly colour that could make you gag, they had terrifying webbed fingers with glowing green eyes. Most of them have dark tangled hair and greenish blackish tail." Sam described.

"Wait a minute! How did they capture Alcide? If they have tails. Did they just flop down the street and go 'Hey don't mind me I'm just an evil mermaid going to steal one of your neighbours'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes! That's exactly what they did!" He said a little too sourly."Obviously not or it would be on the news! They've either brainwashed other humans to do it or they couldn't have formed enough black magic to give them legs. And if they indeed get legs you can kiss the world goodbye right now unless we stop them!"

"We need to save the world! Again! Yay us. If the President knew how many times we've saved the world from supes they he doesn't know about we'd have a million medals you know!"I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I know we would but we cannot just go around saying 'guess what I did today? I saved the world from mermaids!" He said bitterly.

"Enough of this bickering, we need a plan!"

_**Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I'm gonna start the next one right away I'm having tons of fun writing these! In 2 days I'm might be away on holiday for 4 days but on the 4**__**th**__** day I come back so I promise ill write on that day and ill upload an extra chapter for your patience!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Under the Sea (TrueBlood)

_**I'm going to post chapter 6 early tomorrow before I leave and I will try to upload on my phone when I'm away but I can't promise anything! Xxx Follow me on this and every time I upload a chapter you will get an e-mail **____**  
><strong>_  
>Chapter 5<p>

_****Sookie's P.O.V****_

"So do you happen to know any weaknesses or anything else about mermaids."I asked Sam.  
>" I'm not sure if this is true or not but I heard they burn at the touch of gold" Sam said unsurely.<br>"So should we ask Lafayette for some gold sparkly outfits that have some pizzazz?" I say with a touch of fun sarcasm.  
>"Remember I don't know if gold is their weakness or not but we should wear a gold bracelet and a necklace or something because if they can walk on land then they may approach us." Sam said<br>"If they can walk on land don't you think people would have noticed?" I asked.  
>"I'm pretty sure they can channel what they have to look like for different worlds. I'm not sure about all this 'channelling beauty' stuff but I'm pretty sure Claudine will know because that's what fairies do." Sam said knowingly.<br>"So the mermaids could be walking around like humans and no one would notice? Do you know if I'd be able to read their minds?" I asked  
>"I think you might be able to see images from their minds if you're in the same room as them but I guess if you touched them you could hear them better with ' your ability'". Sam said unsurely.<p>

"Maybe..." I said doubtfully. I had no idea what to expect I said bye to Sam and left. I drove home wondering what Alcide would be doing. I longed to talk to Alcide. I wanted to talk to him and I wanted what he would do under the circumstances. I missed Alcide a lot. Did I love Alcide? I didn't know. Were these feelings real or just while I was under pressure? I didn't know.

When I got home I reversed into my drive and sat for a minute thinking. It was already 7:30pm. I let my guards down as no-one lived near me but… what was that buzzing brain activity? It wasn't a blank like a vampire, It wasn't the normal brain pattern for a human. What was it? It wasn't like a fae. I concentrated on this brain for a minute. I was trying to read something. Did this person or thing have a crave for salt water right now? Why could I see pictures of me and my Gran from my living room? Were they in my living room? My heart suddenly started racing! Who or what was in living room? I didn't know what to do I felt numb all over as if I couldn't move.

I came to my senses and got my cell phone out. Who should I call? Eric- No he was too far away. Sam- No I didn't want to get him into more trouble! What about Bill he was only across the cemetery? I dialled Bills number into my cell and waited. Oh No! I had no service. I was literally in the middle off no-where. I decided to take action. If it was indeed a mermaid I would need gold and pray to God that gold was their weakness. I opened the drawer in front of the passenger seat and rummaged around for anything gold. I found a gold hair clip and an odd gold earring. I have never had enough money to buy real gold earrings myself but Gran always wore gold so the earrings would have been hers. I kept tabs on the thing in my house as I slowly opened the car door and stepped out. It didn't help that the gravel on my driveway crunched as I stepped on to it. I stood still concentrating on my 'visitors' thoughts I knew they heard me and were staying alert and quiet waiting for me to come in. I knew it wasn't safe. I didn't know what to do so I ran straight into the woods and didn't stop. I could feel someone was chasing me but I didn't know who it was I kept on running until I could see Bills house. I was almost there when someone grabbed me from behind and that was the last thing I remembered…

_**Enjoying so far! Let me know I will write the next chapter when a few people write a review on what they think! **____** xXLoveBloodXx and remember to follow me to get an email when I write a new chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Sea (TrueBlood)

_**I'm soooo super sorry I didn't upload sooner but I was busy packing and unpacking my stuff from my holiday that I totally forgot all about it! So here's a chapter to make up for it. I hope you'll forgive me!**_

****Sookie's P.O.V****

I woke up facing a familiar ceiling but I couldn't put a name to who's it belonged to. I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head started throbbing and I lay back down and closed my eyes. I tried to find any brain waves but I was too worn out. So I just lay there until I went unconscious to my land of dreams…

****Bill's P.O.V****

I jumped out of my chair alarmed. Through my ex-lovers blood bond I could feel she was scared. I tried to focus to see where she was. She was close but not in my land. I vamp speeded to her house to find her running into the wood towards my house. Whatever was chasing her had an appalling smell that was so strong it stung my nose and I recoiled but I had to save Sookie! I ran towards her as the smell got stronger and stronger and the 'thing' that was chasing her pulled her by her legs to the ground and she hit the deck with a thud and blacked out. I threw the 'thing' off of her and grabbed it by the hair and sunk my fangs into its neck. It tasted dreadful and as I pulled my mouth away from its neck it jumped up and ran then looked back at me with an evil grin and then left swiftly. I spat out its remaining blood in my mouth and walked over to Sookie. I could still hear her gentle heartbeat but it was very quiet and slow. I turned Sookie over onto her back and saw the giant gash in Sookie's forehead. The blood was gushing over her face and into her eyes. I quickly lifted her and speeded to my house.

I took Sookie upstairs and laid her on my bed that we both once shared. How I missed Sookie. But I'd screwed everything up over a year ago by lying to her. I licked the blood from her face and bit into my wrist and dropped a little blood onto the open wound. The cut gradually disappeared. I watched over Sookie silently and a single tear of blood ran out of my eye as I remembered the times we'd had together.

_**Please give me feedback on how this story is! Are the chapters too short or too long leave a little review and let me know. Once I have 2 reviews on what you think I will write chapter 7! Thanks for being patients for this chapter xXLoveBloodXx xxxx**_


End file.
